A New Tomorrow
by CDinga22
Summary: What if everything the delinquents went through was just a dream? What if the people who had perished didn't remember the earth adventure? It will be following all of the delinquents, focusing on POV's from Jasper, Murphy, Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia.. maybe more if they get to earth again :) Looking for Collab. if it works out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! We'll see how this story goes, hope you like it!**

 **Got the whole "dream" idea from a tremendous storyteller/Author Red656**

 **Go follow Red's work, she is tremendous!**

 **Well, here we go, thanks for taking your time to read! (:**

Chapter 1 –

Clarke put her hand on the lever. The held the lives of hundreds—guilty and innocent—in the balance. She knew what she had to do as a leader, and a survivor, but didn't know how she could live with herself. She turned to the monitor and saw her mother and Kane about to be drilled for bone marrow, she looked to the left and saw Maya and Octavia being held by the guards.

"I have to save them" Clarke said, a cry forming a lump in her throat.

Bellamy looked at her, his sympathetic eyes meeting hers. "Together" he whispered, while putting his hand on hers, planted on the lever.

There was nothing left to do but watch the screen that showed hundreds dying on their account. Bellamy took her hand, and she squeezed back, knowing she would never be the same.

Bellamy woke up, groggy eyes suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings. He looked around, expecting a starry night sky looking down on him, Instead, he saw the walls of his old flat on The Ark. He frantically hurried to his feet, checking the rest of the flat. He found Octavia, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, looking out the window into space.

"Hey Bell" Octavia noticed him, "I had the craziest dream last night." She said, seemingly perplexed.

Bellamy stopped in his tracks, he knew what Octavia was going to say next before she uttered another word.

"Me and 99 other delinquents got sent to earth-and you were there. We met people that lived on the ground before we came down- ", Bellamy stopped her.

"With Mount Weather? Did I shoot Jaha?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you have the same dream?

"Yeah. Seemed so real. Don't worry, O. I'll figure out what's going on." He tried to assure her. But he knew, if others had this "dream" then they knew Octavia was there, and she would be caught.

"Find Clarke, I'm sure she remembers—or, had this dream." Octavia's voice faded. She knew it wasn't a dream. There's no way, it was _too_ real. Even though it was hard on the ground, she wished she could be back there now, with Lincoln, walking by the pond in which they went ever morning.

Bellamy nodded in agreement, and knew exactly where he could find Clarke, now that they were back on the Ark. So, by way of the air vent he crossed over from Walden onto Phoenix. He walked casually, in hopes to not draw attention from others. Once he got to the hospital, he spotted Abby Griffin.

"Abby!" Bellamy said, before thinking of if she hadn't remembered the ground. Once he saw her confused face, he forgot, he wasn't considered an adult anymore, the irony in that. Holding back a laugh he corrected himself. "Er—Ms. Griffin, can you take a look at my arm?" He directed her attention to his cut up and swollen forearm on the right side.

"Yes, now how in the world did you do that on the Ark?" Abby asked.

Just as Bellamy was about to make some sort of excuse, he saw a blonde-haired teenager dressed in scrubs look up at him from her desk. They both froze, then smiled.

"Bellamy!" Clarke exclaimed, laughing happily.

"Hey, Princess" Bellamy greeted her, the same way he used to back on earth.

"Oh, mom, this my friend Bellamy, I haven't seen him in ages." Clarke said while quickly changing her focus from Bellamy to her confused mother.

Abby just looked from Clarke to Bellamy, as perplexed as ever.

As they went in for a hug, Bellamy whispered "We have to talk" into Clarke's ear.

"Meet me here, at midnight, bring Octavia if she remembers." Clarke responded as she broke the hug, smiled once more while looking into Bellamy's eyes, then darted back off into another patient's room.

"Actually, I don't think I'll be needing your assistance Ms. Griffin, goodbye." Bellamy quickly murmured, while leaving the hospital.

As promised, he went back to their flat and told Octavia everything that happened back on Phoenix with Clarke, and Abby.

"So, Abby didn't remember anything?" Octavia asked inquisitively.

Bellamy just shook his head. The hours seemed to drag on as he counted down to midnight, where he could talk to Clarke once more.

 **Not my best work, but eh, I like the plotline**

 **Looking for a collab for this, PM me if interested!**

 **Don't worry I got this approved by read, even though plot of CH1 was similar, it won't be, starting in CH2, I have things coming**

 **Until next time, and leave comments, you know we love those!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, we're back! Chapter Two of 'A New Tomorrow'.**

 **BIGGGG thanks to clerkexbellamy and 12 for the reviews**

 **Hopefully this Chapter can tap into the feeling I had wanted you guys to get in Ch1 as well**

 **Remember, their "dream" of earth ended in Mount Weather with the pull of the lever**

 **So… No, Murphy and Emori aren't quite a thing yet but they met each other, I got two PM's asking that lol, people love their Emurphy ship I guess.**

 **Here we go!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

Murphy was skeptical of his "dream" last night. It seemed very tangible, like he actually did experience everything that had transpired. He still could almost feel grass underneath his feet and the burn of Mount Weather's acid fog in his face. He pondered while waiting on farm station to pick up his allotted food. In the corner of his eye he saw someone watching his movements from the other side of the station. He was clearly hoping Murphy wouldn't notice him. After he got his food, Murphy quickly glanced over to where the person stood. At first, he didn't recognize the boy around his age, but after taking a second look, he knew him only from a dream. Jasper Jordan stood in front of him.

"Murphy?" Jasper said, as if unsure if his eyes were telling him the truth.

"You know names now, huh Jasper?" Murphy spoke with a flare of sarcasm. But inside, Murphy was dying to know if Jasper had the same dream, if it was a dream at all. He hadn't ever met Jasper on the ark, the first time he met him was on the dropship—or, a dream dropship that had magically sent them to earth to battle grounders and try to survive.

"Murphy", Jasper said while pulling John into a hidden corridor, "Please tell me you had that same dream, with the grounders, and the dropship and- everything"

"Yep. But it was just a dream, Jasper, that's it. Nothing else." Murphy tried to sound confident, but he didn't even believe it himself. He wasn't quite sure what to think. He had never been a huge believer of anything, but something was telling him that this did, indeed happen. "Try to find Bellamy or Clarke, if they even exist."

"I talked to Monty this morning and he had the same dream." Jasper replied frantically.

"You and Monty are probably high right now, what would make me believe anything you two say" Murphy said with a half chuckle.

"You should believe us because of everything we went through. Where even were you when we fought Mount Weather, you abandoned us, again! You've always just thought of yourself, Murphy. Look, Clarke and Bellamy are having a meeting tonight at Bellamy's flat, don't bother showing up." Jasper sputtered while rage clearly burst inside him.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Jasper" Murphy said, more to himself that Jasper.

As the minutes crept closer to 7:00, meeting time, Murphy began to think whether or not it was in his best interest to attend the meeting. As he thought about it, he didn't know how appreciative everyone would be since he kind of left them out to dry at Mount Weather by going with Jaha to find the City of Light. Of course, he could always lie, since Jaha wouldn't remember anything. He chuckled to himself while boiling some water. He had been scared of the ground his whole life, and now that he went there, there isn't a place he'd rather be.

Bellamy, Clarke, and Octavia tried to get everyone in on the meeting. They sent messages, tried to track people down, and even talked to some adults to make sure they didn't remember. Unfortunately, it was impossible to get everyone in the loop. When they went to look for Wells, the Chancellor had looked at them like they were crazy. Bellamy figured anyone who died on the ground, didn't come back to life. Finn and Atom were also nowhere to be found.

People started to flow in around 6:30, and a lot of familiar faces rushed before Bellamy's eyes.

"Bellamy, what's up man?" Miller asked him while they shook hands.

"Great to see you Miller. Thanks for coming." Bellamy said while a small grin grew on his face.

Harper, Monty, Jasper, and numerous others came in all seemingly happy to see everyone. Clarke looked at him sternly, she never was one for jokes. He decided by the look that Clarke wanted him to start the meeting.

"Okay everybody, glad you could make it. More importantly, all of us being here means it's real. Everything we went through on the ground is true, and it's a hell of a lot more exciting down there than on the Ark" Bellamy roared, trying to ignite emotion from the crowd. Truth is, Bellamy missed the ground, he missed being there with his sister, with room to run and do whatever they wanted.

"Damn right" Miller responded, high-fiving Monty.

"We need to figure out how to get back" Clarke chimed in. Her mind clearly not on this meeting, but on the ground. "I'm not sure when it'll be when we get back down to earth. But the grounders need us, because if Mount Weather is still there, they're probably getting tortured right now, just like we were."

Just then then door creaked open, and John Murphy walked through the door. There were no hellos for Murphy, no happy reunions, hell he wasn't even friends with most people in this flat. But he too wanted to get back to earth, but not for the same reason the rest of them do. He wanted to find Emori, he knew for sure is that he wanted to find her.

Once Murphy was sitting down people focused back in on the issue at hand.

"So, how do we get back there? We aren't the 100 anymore, we aren't locked up" Jasper pointed out. Bellamy almost laughed at the sight of him, still wearing those oversized googles. But he did bring up a good point, they couldn't count on them sending people to the ground, as they most likely don't know if it's survivable or not.

"Raven and I could hotwire the dropship? It would only take a few hours to break controls from Ark System to manual overdrive" Monty voiced out. Raven nodded her head in approval, smiling ever so slightly. It _was_ a good plan, Bellamy thought, but it wouldn't take too long for someone to notice was Ark Station didn't control the dropship anymore. So, they needed to be quick.

"Sounds like a plan. Raven, Monty, let's have that ready by sundown, everyone else gather your things. We're going to the ground"

Harper stood up, seemingly worried "What do we do when we get down there?" She asked.

Bellamy laughed to himself and gave the only answer that seemed right. "Whatever the hell we want"

 **Sweeeet, hope you guys liked the chapter**

 **I think I know where I want to go with this story, don't worry it'll get better once we get to the ground, I'm not a great Ark writer**

 **I'm gonna ask a question every week from now on, just for fun and if you wann respind in the reviews that'd be flipping awesome, so… Do you guys want more Murphy POV or Jasper/Monty ?**

 **Alright, I'm out of things to say, but hope you all have a great 2017!**

 **chris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since last chapter, been out of town and you know how that goes.**

 **Anyways, thanks to everyone that has read it so far, I honestly love writing this story**

 **Well, hope you guys like it… Chapter 3 everyone**

Bellamy and Jasper waited a short while for the two guards to pass by the vacated corridor in which they stood. Jasper, wearing a dark red shirt and a brown overcoat, looked nervous. He pulled a tazor out of his pocket. Miller had gotten them access into the ammunition and weaponry vault on the Ark. Amazing how much stuff the Ark had concealed. Bellamy nodded at Jasper once the guards had passed. They tazed the guards to the point of lack of consciousness. Jasper looked down at the guards, Bellamy could feel Jasper's guilt eating away at him.

"Hey man, are you okay? Because we need you. We need you to get to the ground, and we'll need you once we're down there." Bellamy said, looking him directly in the eyes, sounding as sincere as he possibly could.

"You didn't need me the first time, Bellamy. I just caused trouble with the grounders and in Mount Weather." Jasper retorted, clearly Bellamy had struck the cord that had been pestering Jasper.

"You saved my sister, remember that?" He checked the pockets of the guards while continuing on, "It was our first day on the ground, you didn't even know her, and you jumped in the lake to save her. For that I will always be eternally grateful."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,

"Hey Monty, can you pass me that wrench?'' Raven called out from below the dropship. Her and Monty had been working on preparing the dropship for departure for nearly 4 hours, starting directly after the meeting in Bellamy's flat. It was strangely odd, she didn't have a hurt leg in this paradox, unlike when she was on the ground. It was like she hadn't suffered the injury all together. This made it much smoother when moving about the dropship.

"Yeah, just finished hotwiring it against Ark Station mainframe, they'll have no idea we're gone until we are literally past the Ark's orbit." Monty said, seemingly thrilled with himself. "Have you finished checking for dents and putting in screws—or whatever?" Monty added, smirking.

"Very funny Monty. It doesn't matter if the Ark knows we are leaving or not if our ship can't make it to the ground anyways." She reached for the screwdriver and started screwing in the final row of screws. The dropship would be ready in about two hours. They were planning to leave at 1:00 a.m. It was nearly 11:00 as they completed. They were right on schedule, now if they rest of them don't get caught, it should be smooth sailing.

,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Clarke, Harper, and Miller went to the Med-Bay. They needed to find whatever medicine and medical equipment they could get onto the dropship. Clarke came across a few scalpels and small medical tools, as well as some sparing amounts of anesthesia and pain killer. Although the first time they went to earth they found a way to survive, they needed to be more prepared this time, as there was no way of knowing if they would have the same luck.

"Hey, Clarke," Miller called out over a few patient tables, "You need to have a look at this" His head never turned from the screen on which an abundance of names popped up.

 _Griffin, Clarke. Status: Alive_

 _Blake, Bellamy. Status: Alive_

The screen listed all of the 100's names on it. All but a few were held at an "alive" status. Among those who weren't were Finn, Wells, and Atom. This could have been records from their first trip down to earth. Clarke then saw a name towards the bottom of the list who had stuck out to her.

 _Woods, Lexa: Status: Unknown_

 _Status unknown?_ Clarke thought. It was chilling to think about what this screen might mean. It could mean the Ark is just playing with them, putting them through some sort of emotional test, or they went to earth and none of the adults remembered to look at the records.

As Clarke, Miller, and Harper left the Med-Bay with as much supplies as they could, they heard a cry of pain coming down the hall. Whether it was one of the 100 or one of the Arkers, it was not a good thing. People would hear the cry and be instantly taken into action. Just then Bellamy called in on the radio.

"Miller, do you pick up?" Bellamy's crackly voice came in over the old walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, what's going on over there?"

"We're gonna have to leave a little sooner than planned. You need to get to the dropship right now."

Without saying a word, the three of them bolted down the hall, dodging some bystanders who had exited their flat in response to the outcry. As they reached the dropship, most everyone was there. Everyone was in account for except for three boys. Murphy, Jasper, and Bellamy.

"Where's Bellamy?" Clarke cried out, knowing she wouldn't be receiving an answer from anyone else.

"Clarke, we have to leave. The guards will be here in less than a minute" Raven said, frantically. Everyone started to get onto the dropship and buckle in.

.,,..,.,.,.,,.,..,.,,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

John Murphy now dashed the halls, in hopes of helping Bellamy and Jasper escape through the air vents to the dropship. Why he kept ending up helping people he couldn't quite fathom. He knew they would probably be leaving soon, and to think he might give up his chance to be back on earth for Bellamy Blake was outrageous. But he knew Bellamy and Jasper didn't know the Ark like he knew it. With all the shit he'd done in the past, he needed to know every nook and cranny this ship had to offer.

"Bellamy, up here" John whispered as Jasper and Bellamy crept along the sides of a hallway.

"How do you suppose we do that, Murphy?" Bellamy asked, his black hair now matted against his forehead with sweat.

It's true, Murphy hadn't really thought about it, but there's no way they could reach the air vents with nothing to stand on. He lowered a pole for them to reach from the air vent. He didn't know if he could hold their whole-body weight but it was worth a try. Jasper stepped up first and jumped up. He reached the pole, but just barely. Bellamy boosted jasper up, and Murphy was able to pull him up to a point where he could hoist himself into the vent. Next was Bellamy, and a similar process worked. Now that they were in the vent, they were only a matter of minutes or crawling from the dropship.

"Raven, we're coming, don't leave without us" Jasper yelled into the radio, only to receive static back.

As the three of them reached the end of the vent and popped it open, they saw an empty room, no dropship to be found. Just a walkie-talkie and a note.

 **Well, I can't tell you how excited I am to be almost writing from a ground perspective.**

 **What do you think will happen to Bell/Jasp/Murph?**

 **What do you think the screen in the Med-Bay was?**

 **Hopefully I did this content justice**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Chris**


End file.
